UST
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the sexual tension between them? They are basically having sex in the library with how they’re acting.” One Shot Supernatural Xover.


**UST**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Dean interrupts movie night for Dawn and Buffy and gets a surprise in the form of Sam and Willow.

**Notes: **My muse isn't helping me with my other stories, but the one shots are just spewing forward…

-----------------------

Dean figured something was wrong at the Cleveland Council that night as he spied on Dawn popping a bag of popcorn in the microwave. It wasn't the popcorn that made him suspicious, but the fact that Dawn was making food to eat.

She and Buffy were supposed to be patrolling that night, like they always did. Wednesday nights were their night, but something strange was happening.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked in the darkness.

Dawn squeaked and jumped. She turned around, grabbing the popcorn bowl as if to use it as a weapon.

"Jeez, try knocking or something when you come in a room, mister," Dawn now waved the bowl.

"Again I ask, what are you doing?" Dean ignored Dawn's ranting. "You're supposed to be out patrolling, not making popcorn."

"Who says I can't eat popcorn while I stake some vamps, huh?" Dawn got defensive. "Maybe I like a light snack while I fight."

"Do you really plan on going on a patrol?" Dean crossed his arms.

Dawn tried to avoid his eyes, but it was too dark to look anywhere else. "Fine, Buffy and I were gonna watch a movie tonight instead of patrolling."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Dean almost shouted.

"Because you're too nosy for your own good," Dawn huffed. The microwave beeped and Dawn took out the popcorn, threw it in the bowl and left the kitchen.

Dean threw his hands in the air and left as well, just in the opposite direction.

-----------------------

"What took so long?" Buffy asked as Dawn handed her popcorn and sat down.

"Dean almost caught on to us," Dawn sighed. "I dodged some questions, but he still believes that all those others time, we've been patrolling."

"Good, because he would wig out if he knew what we were doing," Buffy nodded.

"Yea, either that or put a stop to the whole thing."

-----------------------

He couldn't find Sam, and that worried him. After talking to one the Watcher's that worked in the school, he was reassured that Sam was alright. He guessed that Sam and Willow had some research thing they usually did while he went out to do the physical thing.

Dean didn't do libraries, so he wasn't about to go find Sam and Willow. He instead decided to go watch the movie that Buffy and Dawn were watching.

He first checked Dawn's room, only to find it empty and headed for Buffy's. Without knocking, Dean opened the door. The girls were so focused on the screen that they didn't hear him come in.

"You know, for a slayer, you're slipping here," Dean smirked. Just like earlier, Dawn screamed, as did Buffy. The slayer took it a step further and threw her pillow at him. She put a lot of force behind it, and even though it was a pillow, Dean lost his breath for a second.

"What are you watching?" Dean looked at the television. His jaw dropped as he realized what he was watching.

"Dean, it so isn't what it looks like," Dawn rose from the bed cautiously.

"It looks like you're spying on Willow and my brother!"

"So it is what it looks like," Buffy muttered. "But there's a reason why we're doing this."

Dean waited for an explanation, but none came. He turned to leave the room and run to his brother.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed the sexual tension between them? They are basically having sex in the library with how they're acting."

"Just watch it and you'll totally agree with us," Buffy said. She walked over to Dean, grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him toward her bed.

Dean had to agree. He watched their interaction and the looks they gave one another when the other wasn't watching. It pretty much _was_ sex without the touching. It still didn't make an excuse for Buffy and Dawn to be watching it.

"How long have you been keeping track of this?" Dean took his eyes off the screen.

Buffy looked to Dawn, and Dawn looked at Buffy. They seemed to be having a nonverbal conversation.

Dawn was defeated as she bent down and pulled a box out from under Buffy's bed. She caressed the box, which was a little odd and handed it over to Dean.

He didn't know what to expect, so he opened it in a hurry and growled.

There were about thirty video tapes in the box, all of which were probably of Sam and Willow.

He pulled out the first tape, which was labeled _'Willow touches Sam's shoulder.'_

He gave Buffy and Dawn a crazy look before pulling out another. _'Sam's eyes linger on Willow.'_

'_Awkward moment leads to uncomfortable laugh.'_

'_Close enough to kiss.'_

'_Sam shifts.'_

"I don't get the Sam shifts one," Dean held up the tape. Dawn immediately blushed and giggled. She didn't seem to want to answer. He looked at Buffy.

"We think he may have had," Buffy searched for the right word, "an erection."

Dean dropped the tape like it was on fire and gave the box back. He had a plan, but he would need to incapacitate Buffy first. Since he couldn't do very much since she was a slayer, he settled on pushing her to the ground and throwing Dawn on top of her. He bolted from the room.

"He's going to tell them, and Willow is going to kill us," Dawn said as she stood from the floor.

Buffy ran past her, determined to stop Dean.

Dawn sighed and watched, what would probably be the last, video of her favorite almost couple.

She was about to stop recording the tape when Dean appeared in the library. Sam and Willow spotted him and smiled. He was about to blurt out the secret when Buffy appeared behind him and put her hand over his mouth.

"We're playing a game and he isn't allowed to speak," Buffy said cheerily. She stood on her toes and whispered something in Dean's ear. The camera couldn't pick it up, but Dawn figured it was some sort of threat. Which, of course,it was.

'_It was either this or I knock you on the head.'_

Dean struggled, but stopped after hearing what Buffy told him.

"We'll just be going now," Buffy said to Sam and Willow who looked completely confused.

On the way out, Buffy looked at the camera and winked at Dawn.

-----------------------

I take ideas and challenges, just make 'em one shots for me!


End file.
